Stars
by Pms Akali
Summary: They're always shining. Far away, never having to deal the here and now. Forever oblivious to the pain and suffering.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot for this story.**

**Incase you were wondering...or not, heres the music that inspired me..kind of**

**The Day of Night from Silent Hill 2. Just youtube it since I can't link it (:_:)**

**Always reminded me of stars for some reason**

He was panting hard now. His Head and arms slick with sweat now, he stared at the massive enemy in his way. The Unversed cocked its head, its sharp face consentrating on Terra. Like how a dog looks when its curious. It probably was. It was wondering why the panting spiky-haired guy wasn't dead yet.

Terra had to jump out of the way to avoid the Unversed's blue, club-shaped arm crushing all of his bones. Terra took the oppertunity to pull off a couple quick slashes with his Keyblade. The giant swung at Terra again, this time horizontally. Terra slid underneath the massive blur of death. It came so close, Terra felt the rush of air as it passed.

He continued the momentum and passed through the creature's legs, getting a good look at it up close. Terra lept on Its back, and plunged his Keyblade, Earth Shaker into the left shoulder. The Unversed flailed wildely and stomped the ground. Terra's teeth clattered as he attempted to hold on.

After a moment, the Bear-like Unversed bucked forward, sending Terra flailing through the air and landing back first onto the ground. The cobblestone cold against shirt, he slowly staggered upright using his Keyblade for support. The Unversed made a noise like a roar, deep in Its throat.

When Terra looked into Its eyes, he saw burning red dots, like small red fires lit in each socket. If Terra wasn't focusing on them, he would have seen the arm lifting. There was a slight hissing noise. It was similar to the noise of gunpowder being lit. An orb a lighter shade of blue flew at Terra. He barely managed to dodge it as it smashed into a nearby wall. A hole the size of his chest was printed on the spot where his head had been. Another one wizzed by, so he backpeddled and fell to the ground.

He was up fast and already looking for cover. Luckily there were plenty of streets lined with houses in Radiant Garden. He was sure to find a back alley or a house to hide in. Terra didn't get the chance. The wall exploded, pieces of stone an dust rained down on his head. The Unversed bear spotted him and he cursed. He realized now that the Unversed was intelligent. It knew exactly where to find him. Something akin to fear gripped him.

Terra hastily dipped into the pool of energy within him to call forth the magic Master Eraqus had taught him so many times before. The beast was fast aproaching. In seconds, it would be on him. Without exhaling his pent up breath, Terra fired a ball of red hot flame from the tip of his blade. The fireball found its target. The bear Unversed made that hollow roaring noise and it made Terra's scalp tingle.

Terra didn't stick around to admire his handywork as he ran the opposite direction. He didn't get far before his back erupted into blistering pain. He was sure, without even looking to check, that his back was covered in burns. The spiky-haired warrior crawled weakly to a wall. In an instant, the Unversed was on him, It's shadow blocked out the moonlight, completely eclipsing Terra. The demon raised its club-arm over its head. The claws glinted dangerously before plunging deep into Terra's chest. Four claws dissapeared as a the sound of muscle seperated with a wet crunch. With this, all thought was gone. Obliterated by pain.

At first, Terra thought he heard someone screaming down the street. Probably scared to see a lumbering giant monster in the street. It took him a moment to realize there was no "someone" there. The screaming came from him. Loud and foreign in his ears, as it didn't sound like his. The Unversed yanked its claws out of Terra's body, and another wave of agony washed over him. His shirt was damp with dark, sticky blood.

Dark spots swam in his vision and he was getting tired. His eyes flared a golden hue. The Darkness wanted admittance, but he wouldn't allow it. His body was far too exhasted now. Eyes becoming heavy and starting to droop, death would surely come.

This time the monster raised both arms, intending to squish Terra flat. It didnt matter. He was already finished. Couldn't even feel the pain anymore. He heard one last roar of victory, and then all went silent.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Terra turned from where he was sitting to look back and see the man who was like a father, Master Eraqus. "What are you still doing up? his gruff voice asked.

"Just looking at the sky," Terra explained. Eraqus gave a small smile, and Terra had a feeling he did the same.

Erauqs took a seat on the ledge beside his oldest apprentice. For a long while they said nothing. Down the moutain, the town was still busy with activity. But up here at the the castle, it was quiet, with the exception of the breeze when it rustled the leaves and grass.

When Eraqus spoke again, it was in the form of a question. "What do you see up there, Terra?" He pointed to the sky.

Terra went for the obvious. "Stars of course."

Erauqs gave a throaty laugh. "Yes, stars, but that's not the answer i was looking for." At Terra's confused look, Eraqus continued. "Up there are ideas."

"Huh?" Terra said confused, as if he'd just heard a joke that went over his head.

Erauqs laughed again, and this time he raised his arms and stretched them as far as he could, making a wiping gesture. "Every one of those stars you see are worlds."

"All of them?" Terra's eyes expanded in disbelief.

"All of them," the Master of Light repeated. Terra looked at the stars as if seeing them for the first time. "And each of those worlds are full of people," he continued. "People like you and me. And like you and me, they have hopes, and dreams, and ideas, Terra."

"Are all the worlds this big," Eraqus student asked curiously.

"Some are bigger than this one." Terra's mouth formed an O shape. Eraqus ruffled Terra's spiky, brown hair lovingly. "Someday, it'll be your job to protect them."

Terra's face lit up like the lantern nearby. "Do you think I can do it as well as you?"

For the third time that night, Eraqus smiled. "I do," he answered seriously. And Terra jumped up excitedly, pumping his fist high into the night air. "But before that," Eraqus said soberly, "you need to go to bed."

Terra calmed down finally and gave a dissapointed moan. As Terra walked back to the castle, he turned to his Master he respected more than anything. Eraqus was watching the sky again.

Without turning his back, he quietly called Terra's name. When Terra stopped and answered, he said, "Terra, listen to me. You must never forget, you-"

* * *

The brunette Keybearer's eyes opened slowly. Again recalling that conversation, but always forgetting the last part. He was sure it was important. Now that his beloved teacher and father was gone forever, all that was left was regret. Terra's eyes were damp and he wiped at the edges with the back of his hand. He looked forward and saw an oak celing, and imediatly realized he was still alive. Terra didn't think you could dream if you were dead anyway.

He turned his head, and there, to his left was the last person he'd eexpect to see way out here.

Aqua.

Terra swung his feet over the side of the bed and sat upright. He lifted his shirt to inspect the wounds on his back and chest from the Bear-strocity, and found only light bruising where gaping holes should be. Aqua had done a fine job at healing him.

_So you saved me, huh? Another thing I can't payback._

She had killed the giant Unversed and healed him. Even dragged him to this Inn. The blue-haired Keyblade Master really was amazing.

The male warrior watched her for a little longer, trying to keep this fresh in his memory for when he leaves forever again. Her right arm tucked under her pillow. The few blue strands of hair on her face flew up slightly every time she exhaled. Terra wanted to hold her, and he resisted the urge to cup her cheek.

Instead, he pulled the blanket at her waist to her shoulders. "Thanks," he said to her sleeping figure. He got up and slowly made his way to the door. As soon as he grabbed the iron handle, he heard the bed squeak.

"You're up." It wasn't a question. Terra hadn't heard the female's voice for months. Maybe longer. He turned to face her, his back at the door. Her eyes were bright in contrast to the dim room. "You almost died a few hours ago. I brought you here and you were gonna just quietly leave. Just like that?" Terra could hear the hurt in her voice, and his only response was to look guilty.

_It probably would have been better if I did get killed._

"Is it my fault?"

_No, never yours. It's my fault, Aqua. _"...No."

"Then what?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Terra said in a small voice.

"Whatever's eating you, we can work it out."

_No. We tried that. I'm full of Darkness, remember?_

"If Master-"

"Master Eraqus died," Terra said quickly. "I killed him," he choked out as if the words burned the inside of his throat.

And there it was. Aqua had suspected, but she never thought it was true. Almost everyone she met had said the same thing. Terra had fallen into Darkness. And every time, she would deny those words with a brilliant flash of her Keyblade. But now...

The blue-haired mage didn't want to believe, couldn't believe what he said. She wanted to believe it was a joke. A cruel one maybe, but his eyes were dark and filled with sadness she couldn't fathom.

It was an unknown feature. A foreign look on her friend's face. Terra fixed his eyesight on the wooden floorboards, lost in though.

"Aqua listen to me," he began. But when the Keyblade warrior looked up, Aqua was gone. The room they were in was gone too. He'd been having a reaccuring dream for weeks, and he isntantly reconized where he was.

Terra was standing on air. High above the water, clouds passed under his feet. He looked up and saw the worlds that twinkled like stars. The sky dark blue, not quite night. Like all the other times, there in front of him, was the wolf. It sat upright like a dog. Its grey fur coat wiggled with the pull of wind. Its yellow shining eyes stared patiently like it did every time while Terra examined this unknown place.

Terra looked towards the wolf now, as a person looks at an old aquantaince. "Why do you always come here?" Terra asked. The wolf cocked its head to the side.

When the wolf responded, It's voice was deep and thoughtful. "I don't." When Terra's face shown confusion, the wolf elaberated. "I'm always here. You're the one who comes. I've been here since then."

Terra thought out loud, "When I started using Darkness, you mean?" The wolf lowered his head in a nod.

Terra listened to the waves far below. A cloud passed under him and the wolf, blocking the view of the water for a moment. "Are you the Darkness?" Terra asked after a while.

The wolf made no movement when he replied with a single "Yes."

"So you're.." Terra started.

"If you mean all Darkness, then no. Darkness is everywhere. It's huge and vast like the ocean," and he looked down.

Terra looked at the wolf with the dark grey fur and the yellow piercing eyes. "So you're my Darkness then?"

The wolf didn't respond imediatly, as if searching for the best answer. He wagged his tail once. "I'm the Darkness inside you, yes."

"Does everyone who uses Darkness have a 'You' inside of them?"

The question must have amused the wolf, for he opened his mouth into a wide grin. Well, the closest thing a wolf could come to a grin, Terra thought. His teeth sharp and stark compared to his dark coat of fur. " I do not believe so, no."

"Then why do I? Terra pleaded.

There was a deep rumbling noise coming from the wolf's throat, and Terra didn't know if the wolf was laughing at the question, or at him.

The wolf lifted his scruffy chin and said, "I'm your Darkness." He paused for a moment and then, "But not only that."

"More?" Terra digested the word. "What else are you?"

This time the wolf laughed, and Terra knew it was directed at him as the wolf replied, "You know better than anyone what that is."

Terra was becoming fustrated with these vague answers. "I don't!" and threw his hands up in surrender.

"That girl is right. You are thick." He chuckled. "Bad at magic too."

_He knows about Aqua?_

As if reading his mind, the wolf responded, " I'm you, remember? She seems fond of you," the wolf said more seriously. His voice wise again. "You push her away because you're afraid of what she might see in you."

Terra opened his mouth, but no words came out. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the wolf was right.

_Of course he was._

"I just..."

* * *

"What?"

Terra looked up, suprised to find he wasn't floating high above the ocean, in that world with the clouds sliding and the stars sparkling like dimonds. The wolf with his amber eyes and dark, grey fur was gone. In his place was Aqua. Her eyes patiently waiting for Terra to finish.

Terra looked around. The shadows hadn't moved. No time had passed since he'd been gone. Though maybe he was just going crazy.

"Are you alright?" his female companion asked concerned.

_Not really, just ask the wolf _he thought.

"I have some things to do. Things only I can do."

Aqua practically cut him off. "Let me help." And she saw Terra's eyes fill with a small, fragile spark of hope. "We finally caught up with each other. There's no reason we can't continue together now."

That spark of hope grew into hot embers. Those embers lit a small fire that reached his chest. Terra almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aqua and him. He didn't have to be alone anymore. He would have someone to talk to. Never again would he have to share a fire with only the insects and his thoughts. She would be there. They could talk during the days. Terra was certainly tired of the endless quiet he had to endure. They could use each others warmth during the night. He could hold her small frame in his arms and forget the harsh reality and pain for at least the moment.

Yes, that's what he wanted. No, it's what he need. He wanted to sweep her in his arms this moment, in this small, dim room and kiss her.

_But._

_You won't. You can't. You don't have the courage to try _the wolf's voice echoed in his mind.

_You're wrong!_

_Liar. _The wolf's words were too loud to ignore. There was longing in those colbalt eyes of hers. And there was longing in his darker ones.

Even as his mind and heart warred with each other, he could feel it.

The folds of Darkness.

His heart was like a shoreline. The Darkness were waves, and they would come and go with the tide.

Always tugging.

Eventually they'd take over. His heart weaking every day, more and more.

Aqua would see him crash. See him lose himself to it. She said she didn't care. She said she would stop it.

But there was no stopping it. That's what the wolf said. For a moment, the Darkness swelled in him, and his irises turned a shade of golden. But Terra blinked, and just as fast as it appeared, it was gone.

Aqua got to her feet and took a small step toward her taller companion. Like a nervous puppy, Terra edged to the door. Without a word, he pulled the bolt on the latch. The hardwood door swung towards the pair with a loud squeek in the dead silence.

Aqua stood frozen as Master Eraqus' last student left. The door closed, and his heavy footsteps thuded down the stairs. Her shock turning to despair as she heard the front door open and close. She stood, unable to move. Her eyes were fix in the new empty spot, as if Terra would realize his mistake and come waltzing back with an akward apology.

He wasn't coming back.

His feet carried him routinely. Terra hardly even noticed. His mind was miles away. Back in the Land of Departure where the sun always shined. The lake always crisp and perfect for swimming. Where the birds that Aqua loved to watch flew. Where his strict, but loving Master would wait after their missions. Where Aqua, Ven, and he used to stargaze late at night.

_Look at what happend, _the wolf said. _Because you wanted to become Keyblade Master._

_I didn't know it would be like this_

_But it is, Terra. You did this. You deserve this._

_...But they dont._

Terra stopped moving, the stars and ocean before him. But the ocean was darker than usual. It rose in grotesque tenticle-like hands looking to grab. They reached him and started pulling him into its dark depths. The wolf watched. "You did this," it repeated.

Terra exhaled, back in Radiant Garden. Again, he had abandoned Aqua. He let down Ven...wherever he was. And he betrayed his Master. He would suffer for it. Find a small ditch in Agraba's desert and sob.

But now he had business with Xehanort. His brow furrowed in anger at the thought. He started to turn around, but stopped himself. If he saw Aqua, he might never find the will to leave. Instead, he tapped his left shoulder with the button . His body covered in armor, he transformed his Keyblade into the bike-looking ride. In seconds, the buildings and fountains were tiny dots below.

Aqua was laying in the bed that Terra had occupied the night, gripping the star-shaped charm. His scent still on the pillow. When she closed her eyes, she could still see Terra next to her. And there was no Xehanort, or Keyblades, or worlds to save, or revenge.

There was only them.

**Author's Note: Please forgive me if any of it seems odd or rushed. This came to me when I was at work Zoning out. It just came as i wrote it. I Rewrote it on my computer and its really late and im lazy now. Hope you still enjoyed**


End file.
